creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Nightmare Fuel (Gallery)
Summary - Read First! Sometimes, things that were never meant to be scary end up being scary anyways. This notion is universally familiar to anyone who was ever scared by a toy, book, cartoon or whatever as a child, and because of such frightening experiences at such a young age, these can be just as, if not scarier than, the latest blockbuster horror movie. This is what we like to call "Nightmare Fuel." Below is a gallery depicting myriad examples of this frightening phenomena, but when submitting, remember: *Nightmare Fuel was NOT meant to be scary in the first place. *Nothing from any serious horror films or ghosts or paranormal pics or gore or anything like that, please. *If it is meant to be scary in the first place, it's automatically disqualified as Nightmare Fuel. Yes, this includes things that are meant to be creepy or scary in children's and family cartoons, so no Chernoborg, gross close-up shots in Spongebob, the clowns in The Brave Little Toaster and such. *It's common to find material in ads, videos, animals, cartoons, shows, etc. which are innocent in nature. *As with other galleries, screamers do not belong here. Post any, and you '''will' be banned. Animated GIFs are fine, but NO SCREAMERS. *And please, for the love of Nyarlothep, NO MORE CLOWNS OR EASTER BUNNIES (unless they're especially horrific.) Several sites on the Internet have risen to collect Nightmare Fuel (such as this wikia is devoted to Creepypastas) and this is not meant to be an extensive but rather a demonstrative collection, so don't overdo it. If you're not sure whether a picture you found can be considered Nightmare Fuel or not, ask someone who you deem trusty about it. It's better than having your content deleted (maybe even yourself banned) and helps keeps the article clean. {C {C Always remember: "It's easy to find scary pictures. It's easy to find movies that are over-the-top in being gross, disgusting or disturbing. It's hard to find things that are scary without meaning to be. It's harder to find Nightmare Fuel."'' 1402.jpg nightmare_fuel_by_groundertherobot-d36rx4n.png HorrorAeris.jpg 1315144244.raccoondrew_coconutmonkey.jpg Marcy.jpg|Little Marcy catinthehat1.gif 0VIDMASK.jpeg pikachu_skimask.jpg 18d476.jpg noseybonk.jpg scary_donald_duck_face_painting.jpg Buster_Brown_valentine.jpg LawnmowerManSNES.jpg 7145231_1.jpg Axe chocolate man.jpg AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.jpg|More Buster Brown 952586717_088c6379af_o.jpg 952585509_b4b6c791b7_o.jpg 953440510_8f76ab52bf_o.jpg 952583741_92b663e935_o.jpg teethbear.jpg|Mr. Chewy-bite-ums. tumblr_l8ko9tz9g91qzxvt3o1_500.png wboat5.gif 38439.jpg weird.gif baby-mask.jpg|'Babyface' Costume 98177.jpg|Who would buy this?! 98175.jpg 96735.jpg 96752_v1.jpg 96747.jpg 96741_v1.jpg ScaryWalrus.png Getaway.JPG|The Cheshire Cat images (3).jpg images (4).jpg|Diamond Dyes 452.jpg|Ventriloquist dummies- a nightmare fuel classic 180px-Firepainting (1).jpg|Fire Painting - Lethal Lava Land (Super Mario 64) tumblr_lwj77xMVQA1r3lxofo1_500.jpg|Demon Santa. DemonSanta.jpg GiantSanta.jpg GiantScarySanta.jpg ScaredBabyOrnament.jpg gregg.jpg|I'm Old Gregg CreepyDino.jpg tumblr_lwosj60nCP1r1v6l7o1_500.jpg|Santa is weird. jeejee.jpg 7434.jpg 6953.jpg Ernie.png HowToStartFires.png NoOneLovesMe.png 6538.jpg Santa.jpg|Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny was 100% nightmare Fuel icecream8.jpg creepynazi.PNG|That's another reason I hate Downfall. 6956.jpg 9588.jpg 8248.PNG|The title character from Len Lye's The Peanut Vendor 7690.jpg 9563.jpg 3658.png|The title character of Chris Cunningham's Monkey Drummer weird clown.jpg 2745.jpg 5654.jpg 5485.jpg 4585.jpg 6359.jpg 8653.jpg 6586.jpg 8656.jpg Mvc-015f.jpg tarakopillow.jpg|An oversized Tarako pillow. scaydolphintoy.jpg|A rubber dolphin toy. 3603511750_9c7a7ec7ee_z.jpg grovestastelesstonic.jpg el conejo fresa.jpg|Advertisement for a barbecue stand. chuskillerchicken.jpg|Seriously. meatface.jpg saucisson dauvergne.jpg leichhardt butcher.jpg wigglespuppet.gif bootlegmickeyride.jpg|Bootleg Mickey Mouse carnival ride tumblr_lvp8cvuxay1qi2s4jo1_500.jpg that advice.jpg 6386955107_e785e90928_z.jpg oski.jpg Keepoffmyface.jpg bdaycard10.jpg 2569.jpg|One of several giants in Lake George's Magic Forest Park 5965.jpg|Cast from One Got Fat: Bicycle Safety 31_30_65---Blockhead-2003-by-Paul-McCarthy--Tate-Modern--London--England_web.jpg|Blockhead by Paul McCarthy, 2003 NightmareFuel.jpg LunaPark.jpg|Before... LUNAWTF.jpg|...AFTER aupieddecochonmontreal.jpg butchersarms.jpg 5745.jpg 2458.jpg|The Green Giant's debut in an early 1930's commercial 2658.jpg coonchickeninn.jpg scarycherub.jpg earlymickeycostume.jpeg|Early Mickey and Minnie mascot costumes, from 1955. manbe-kun.jpg|Manbe-Kun, the mascot of the Japanese town of Oshamanbe. 10710906-15690252-thumbnail.jpg CreepyThomas.jpg CreepyTeletubbiesCostume.jpg 3599.jpg 8635.jpg DannyODay.jpg 4877862353_4a8a576148.jpg|House on the Rock can be scary as hell sometimes 264360714_f6f406a940.jpg creepy-mannequin-1.jpg 2172459986_e1a600e083_z.jpg creepy girl sandwich.jpg image_20063181195656689.jpg|Soviet anti-alcoholism poster vintage-moon-image--graphicsfairy006b.jpg Vintage Spectacles.jpg nintendo.jpg|Screenshot of a creepy Nintendo commercial. Typically believed to be from Australia, but it's difficult to confirm this. PistolPete.jpg rockafireexplosion.jpeg|Remember these guys? d08c5c1bfd18a053fce1b44c588beb2d.jpg therockafireexplionstare.jpg|Stare... blackface.jpg HNI 0040.jpg 8685.jpg 8625.jpg standfordtree.jpg|The Stanford Tree, Stanford University's unofficial mascot, has gone through many incarnations over the years, some scarier than others. MacTonight.jpg|Mac Tonight, aka Moon Man. Some serious Uncanny Valley goin' on with this guy. hamburglar2.jpg|The first version of the Hamburglar. hamburglerswing.jpg|An old Hamburglar swing set. 1751.jpg 2471.jpg 3516.jpg 4748.jpg 5241.jpg Ihavenoideawhat.jpg Sadonioncard.jpg Birdmen.jpg DELICIOUSBABIES.jpg Creepysnowman.jpg Tumblr lvrdhjLAs71qctkcl.jpg Whoyoucallinpinhead.jpg|Store mannequins. 0478.JPG|An early version of what would eventually become the Cookie Monster. 4790.JPG|Screencap of a segment from Sesame Street 5177.JPG|Screencap of a segment from Sesame Street 5693.JPG|Screencap of a segment from Sesame Street Creepy-Christmas-11.jpg Berterniehalloweencostume-thumb1.jpg|Bert and Ernie cosplay of scary proportions cookieearly.jpg|Another very early cookie monster ron25_firstronaldmcdonald2.jpg wizard_of_oz_1188_flying_monkey_and_toto.jpg 14867-medium.jpg|Sometimes, you can find nightmare fuel in unexpected places. 72.jpg Creepyslowpoke.jpg|From Pokemon Sunday 5474.jpg Molead.jpg Ngbbs483b321f03c9a.jpg|In spite of what people will tell you, the Tails Doll was intended to be cute, not scary. Moretocome.jpg Pianohand.gif Tumblr lrmiieb2001qch9gxo1 400.jpg Tumblr lst6hj6xQl1qch9gxo1 500.jpg Tumblr lsi95xTWCa1qch9gxo1 400.jpg Tumblr liivuuKAZb1qch9gxo1 400.jpg Kidgrid.jpg Tumblr ll7nv3O1YW1qch9gxo1 500.jpg 9868.jpg 7635.jpg Tumblr ly2cg0IqqV1qd4q8ao1 500.jpg Tumblr lz3z7xZHDI1qbbqsao1 400.jpg Tumblr lz9jpjpJ051qziicyo1 500.png creepydog.gif|A creepy dog from a Japanese commerical for Calbee's chips. Tumblr lzagxwooHW1qbvx0xo1 500.gif Tumblr lzba578g3A1qiywsdo1 500.jpg Tumblr lz5a82GOhh1qd4q8ao1 500.jpg Tumblr ly02d2z9pg1qcvpjno1 500.jpg 3744.JPG 4255.JPG 8365.png Tumblr lzcmz2yoSd1rozs4io1 400.jpg Tumblr lvrr5zQuEH1qj3aw3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lsrh2ed8hT1qcbtreo1 500.jpg Tumblr lmnqk73yOx1qj167oo1 500.jpg Ronald6.jpg 2865.jpg Tumblr lls6d1B6S41qgf0yso1 500.jpg Tumblr l1sawh5tsY1qbj9xwo1 400.gif Tumblr lzf27rwzH11rpnbk7o1 500.png Tumblr ly8qmjpPIy1rn9s04o1 500.jpg Tumblr lvton8ZeCF1qhb6zqo1 500.jpg Tumblr lvucx9nEAD1qg20v2o1 500.jpg Tumblr luzahs4WBX1qjxguoo1 500.jpg 600px-Tyga_Faded.jpg raggedyann.jpg slimgoodbody.jpg|Slim Goodbody mrscience.jpg|A character from a Japanese children's show. real_10.jpg|More Nightmare Fuel for Kids Who Are Scared of the Bathtub Tumblr lvd7qmPDxj1qfoddeo1 500.jpg Tumblr lz0ujxzVMn1qzezhmo1 500.jpg Tumblr lvzy3ebp4W1qfoddeo1 500.jpg Tumblr lveip8cpuc1qfoddeo1 250.jpg Tumblr ltfx93VonS1qfoddeo1 500.jpg Tumblr lslxlheYtA1qfoddeo1 500.jpg Tumblr ls780fp84O1qz76r7o1 500.jpg Tumblr lveb68CsIZ1qhw2gwo1 500.jpg Tumblr lvjl3kv7fj1r7nuilo1 400.jpg Tumblr lyzas0dqxF1qkjbavo1 500.png Tumblr lvi7plrH231qcbo9lo1 500.jpg Tumblr lzcsoi6a2i1qje7kzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ly0kenFzpt1rns0omo1 400.jpg Tumblr lw01uwnsn21r7nuilo1 500.jpg Tumblr lvurcsNI8I1r7nuilo1 500.jpg Turbo-teen 480x360.jpg Tumblr lzkiz8JM4h1qk416to2 1280.jpg|Taxidermized kittens. xmas elf.png gns-star-close-up.jpg i-gombey.jpg|Gombeys btl10_vid_dancesmartypants_l.jpg|Arty Smarty from "between the lions" Bg1 6.jpg|From a real How-to-Draw-Anime book. 5170862501_24b888057a_z.jpg Creepycortex.png|From a notorious McDonalds ad from Pakistan. Custer-sd-south-dakota-flintstones-bedrock-city-route-16-roadside.jpeg oh my god wtf.png Category:Meta